Punishment
by baby kyungie
Summary: Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun diberi 'hadiah' oleh uke mereka? Gara-gara apa ya? 'Hadiah' apa yang akan diberikan oleh Tao, Lay, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Dio dan Luhan untuk seme mereka? EXO Kaisoo, Sulay, Baekyeol, Taoris, Hunhan and Chenmin Couple! YAOI! Chapter 4 Update!
1. Prolog

Author : Baby Kyungie

Title : Punishment

Rate : T

Cast : exo official couple

Warning : YAOI fanfic, typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

Summary : Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun di beri 'hadiah' oleh uke mereka? Gara-gara apa ya? 'Hadiah' apa yang akan diberikan oleh Tao, Lay, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Dio dan Luhan untuk seme mereka?

NB: ini pertama kalinya buat ff yang di awali dengan prolog, di share lagi! OH NO! Jadi, maaf ya kalau prolog ini kurang bagus, karena saya masih baru menjadi Author dan BELUM BERPENGALAMAN menulis ff~ harap maklum ya^^v FYI, prolog ini sengaja agak aku 'lebih' kan karena nanti cerita aslinya gak selebay prolog ini~ ide cerita ASLI dari otak author sendiri!

HAPPY READING! -3-

PROLOG

_Diawali dengan pagi yang buruk.._

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini dorm exo tidak tenang seperti biasanya karena..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Ya begitulah, karena di pagi hari ini ke enam uke cantik di dorm exo itu sudah mengeluarkan suara 6 oktaf mereka yang super cetar secara bersamaan sehingga om soman harus pergi ke dokter THT -_-

_._

_Semua berubah, ketegangan menyelimuti mereka_

_Menuntut sebuah jawaban pasti_

_._

_._

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kepada kami, apa yang terjadi di sini, dduizhang dan Suho?" Tanya namja berpipi bakpao.

Semua mata menatap xiumin – nama namja berpipi bakpao-. Ya, setelah kejadian uke berteriak, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Sebenarnya kami..."

.

_Keterkejutan, kekecewaan_

_Sebuah Penjelasan yang tidak masuk akal.._

.

.

"Apa yang kalian fikirkan? Kalian gila.."

"hiks.. aku.. aku lelah jika harus seperti ini yeollie.."

"Kai-ah.. Kumohon, fikirkan keadaan kami juga.."

.

_Suatu tindakan harus dilakukan, demi kebersamaan mereka_

.

.

Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Dio dan Tao frustasi dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Lelah jika harus bertahan.

"kita akan menggunakan cara itu, tidak ada cara lain.."

.

_Sesuatu yang akan merubah segalanya_

_._

_._

"Maafkan kami, tapi.. kalian memang harus melaksanakannya. Ini semua demi kebaikan bersama. Jeongmal mianhae.."

"MWO?!..."

"ANDWAE!"

Bagaimana nasib keenam seme yang akan melaksanakan 'sesuatu' atau 'hadiah' dari uke mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

**TBC**

Note: HUAA! Selesai juga ini prolog~ tapi ini lebih kayak taser deh ya? Molla~~ mohon di review ya, karena kalo di review siapa tau dapet masukan dan bisa buat ff ini lebih bagus. tolong jangan di bash ya, gamsa^^


	2. Chapter 1

Author : Baby Kyungie

Title : Punishment

Rate : T

Cast : exo official couple

AN : HOI! CHAPTER 1 UPDATE! Maaf ya kalo ff ini -sangat- pendek, karna author sengaja mau buat readers sekalian penasaran :p tenang aja, ntar chap 2 nya bakalan panjang kok XD oh iya, author sedikit heran sejujurnya. Menurut author, teaser/prolog yang author buat sangat tidak menarik. Bahkan author sempat ragu buat ngepost ke ffnet. Tapi ternyata respon nya lumayan, sangat jauh dari perkiraan author sebelumnya! Haha, molla. REVIEW lagi ya :) maaf ngebacot.

Warning : exo yaoi! Don't like don't read!

HAPPY READING! -3-

Seorang namja berkulit tan terlihat sedang menaikkan selimut sebatas leher seorang namja bermata bulat -namjachingu nya- yang kini telah tertidur dengan damai, sambil memeluk boneka pororo kesayangannya.

Setelah itu, kai -namja berkulit tan- mengambil mantel miliknya dan segera menggunakannya. Ia kembali mendekati sang namjachingu yang sedang tertidur, memandangi wajah Dio -namjachingu kai- yang polos dan imut, kemudian mengecup singkat dahi Dio sebelum ia mengendap-endap untuk pergi.

Secara perlahan, kai membuka pintu kamar bertuliskan 'KaiDO' itu. Setelah terbuka, ia segera keluar dan kembali menutup pintu itu lagi secara perlahan.

...

Di halaman belakang dorm exo, terlihat kelima namja yang kita ketahui merupakan member EXO, sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di sana. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal, mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Molla, sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

'TAP'

'TAP'

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka. Spontan, kelima namja itu memusatkan penglihatannya ke sumber suara.

"Ck, kau thangat lambat kkamjong! Kau tau, kami thudah thangat kedinginan di thini!" Ucap official magnae di EXO, Oh Sehun, dengan kecadelan yang fasih (?)

"Mianhae.. Aku tau aku terlambat. Tadi sangat susah menyuruh Dio hyung untuk tidur. Bahkan aku sempat di curigai akan pergi olehnya. Dan kau cadel, aku ini hyungmu!" Jelas kkamjong -kai- kepada semua yang ada di sana.

Sebenarnya Sehun akan mengomeli Kai yang seenak jidatnya mengatai dirinya cadel. *hun, itu kan fakta'o'*. Belum sempat melancarkan aksinya, Kris dan Suho sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk diam dan tidak membuat keributan.

Akhirnya, mereka pun hanya diam-diaman selama 10 menit ditemani sunyinya malam~

"Suho hyung? Bisakah kita memulainya sekarang? Udara nya sangat dingin. Jika kita sampai sakit, para uke pasti akan curiga" Chen memecah keheningan yang ada di sana, dan langsung mendapat anggukan yang sangat antusias dari SeKaiYeol. Suho melihat ke arah Kris, seolah meminta persetujuan dari dduizhang itu. Kris hanya mengangguk menanggapi nya.

"Hhaaahhh.. Baiklah, aku akan memulainya sekarang.." Suho pun mulai membuka pembicaraan -yang menurut mereka- penting itu.

...

Yixing atau yang sering disapa Lay terbangun dari tidurnya akibat bunyi alarm yang sudah dipasangnya. Segera ia ambil ponsel nya dan mematikan alarm. Lay segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk membangunkan kelima uke lainnya. Singkat cerita, keenam uke sudah berkumpul. Mereka pun segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju dapur untuk segera memasak. Saat di dekat ruang tengah..

SRET!

"AAAA!"

Baekhyun hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Tao dan Xiumin segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa ada air sabun dan kulit pisang bertebaran di sini?" Tanya Dio.

Semua langsung memandang ke arah lantai. Benar saja, banyak sekali kulit pisang di sana.

Para uke memutar otak. Tidak ada yang makan buah tadi malam, dan yang pasti lantai dorm mereka tidak sekotor ini. Kecuali...

"Apa seme kalian pagi ini ada di kamar?" Tanya Luhan. Semua uke serempak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Gege.." -Tao

"Apa mungkin.." -Xiumin

"Seme kita yang melakukan ini?" -Luhan

"Dan semua seme ini.." -Dio

"Yang melakukan nya" -Baekhyun

"Tapi.. Untuk apa?" -Lay

Hebat sekali uke uke cantik ini, mereka mengambil satu kesimpulan yang sama. Benar-benar uke yang super kompak. Karna mau membuktikan, mereka semua -dengan hati hati- melewati air sabun dan kulit pisang tadi, kemudian melihat ke ruang tengah. Daaannnn... Jeng jeng..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

TBC

Balasan review untuk prolog/teaser:

**StringKyu893 **: haha, seperti nya tidak akan berubah menjadi rate M XD

**Baby Himme **: annyeong *lambai2 juga* bagus? Beneran? Hihi, gomawo :*

**Lisnana1 **: wih, masa sih buat penasaran badai? Untung bukan penasaran tsunami dan gempa *lah XD oke, akan di usahakan banyakin HunHan dan Kaisoo moment nya :)

**Cho Angel Kim **: teaser ya? Hihi, author ga tau XD gomawo ne.. :)

**Awlia **: hehe, mian ya ini baru di update chap 1 nya. Kemarin mau update kilat tapi gak jadi u.u

**Julie Namikaze **: hoho, ini udah di lanjut. Menurut chingu apa hayo hadiah yang bakal di kasi uke untuk para seme? XD

**Ajib4ff **: haha, terima kasih banyak karna selalu mereview setelah membaca :D kekeke, apa ya kira-kira yang buat uke teriak gitu? Molla, author juga tidak tau *lah O.O

**ICE14 **: molla, author tidak tau kebijakan apa. Tanya sama uke aja ne? XD

**YuniNJ **: apa ya, hihi :3 makasih udah kasi semangat ke author abal ini :*

**Sarahyewook **: ini sudah di lanjut yaa :)

**Guest **: sudah di lanjutin :)

**OfficialAmbtypo **: jinjja? Masa sih bikin penasaran ._. Ini udah di lanjut :D

**SiscaMinstalove **: sudah di lanjuuutttt XD

**Asroyasrii **: mianhae, sengaja author buat nya nanggung *plak. Ini sudah di update, silahkan dibaca :D

**InnadinESW **: hoho, setelah di kasi 'hadiah' bisa di pastikan para seme jadi kapok! XD WE ARE ONE! Fighting^^9

**Riyoung Kim **: gomawo^^

**BabySuLayDo **: kekeke, memang ada 'sesuatu' nanti nya XD

**CassieYJS **: ckck, gak perlu serius gitu baca nya^^ gomawo ne :*

**Ryu **: wah, review nya singkat, padat dan jelas. Hehe, gomawo ;)

**Jin Ki Tao **: uke vs seme pasti bakal ada konflik di sini, dan bisa di pastikan yang keluar sebagai pemenang adalah para uke! Sip sip, nanti Taoris moment nya bakal di banyakin juga :)

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw **: mau di apain kita tidak tau, yang pasti bukan di ajak NC an *plak

**Bubble gum Bubble gum **: haha, terima kasih sudah menunggu chap 1 nya. Ini udah d update ya XD

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah ngereview. Maaf kan author karna membuat reader sekalian penasaran lagi ne XD


	3. Chapter 2

Author : Baby Kyungie

Title : Punishment

Rate : T

Cast : exo official couple

AN : hallo! Author datang bawa chapter 2 nya~ hehe, maaf ya kalo update nya lama pake banget. Maklum bentar lagi ujian O.O besok author terakhir UAS loh *wink wink gaje* #abaikanauthor. Ah, untuk ff yang 'My Beloved Teacher' udah author hapus ya. Kenapa? Karna takut dibilang plagiat. Tapi jujur loh ya, saya belum pernah nemu ff yang ide nya sama dengan punya saya sendiri. Makanya pas tau udah ada ff yang duluan di publish dengan ide yang sama, author langsung syok! x.x tapi bukan berarti author takut dibilang plagiat ya karna ngapus ff itu -_- sebagai gantinya, nanti akan ada ff kaisoo lagi, tentang school life juga *kayaknya* baiklah, sekian -dan maaf- curcol dari author^^

Warning : exo yaoi! Don't like don't read!

HAPPY READING! -3-

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kepada kami, apa yang terjadi di sini, dduizhang dan Suho?" Tanya namja berpipi bakpao.

Semua mata menatap Xiumin –nama namja berpipi bakpao-. Ya, setelah kejadian uke berteriak -yang menyebabkan semua Seme serempak terbangun-, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Sebenarnya kami..." Suho berhenti berbicara.

"Ya? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan sabar.

Suho menatap kelima seme lainnya dengan tatapan memelas, berharap mendapat bantuan dari kelima temannya itu. Sehun yang merasa iba dengan tatapan memelas dari Suho, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Um.. Hannie hyung, sebenarnya kami itu.. Ngg.. Itu.."

Karna gugup, Sehun jadi bergumam tidak jelas dan terlalu banyak mengatakan 'ngg' dan juga 'itu'. Luhan selaku sang namjachingu sejujur nya sangat gemas melihat tingkah Sehun yang bisa dibilang imut saat ini. Tapi Luhan sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan, dan akhirnya -dengan sisa kesabaran yang sangat tipis- Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun.

"Jangan bertele-tele magnae..."

Sehun seketika terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan yang menekan kata demi kata pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Dan Sehun sangat tahu bahwa Luhan-nya sedang menahan amarah kepada dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menjelaskannya"

Kini, semua mata menatap Kris yang barusan berbicara. Merasa sudah mendapatkan perhatian, Kris memulai penjelasannya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Sedangkan member lain yang tadinya duduk di sofa, kini turun duduk merapat pada Kris di lantai beralaskan karpet. Mereka duduk seperti mengelilingi Kris, hanya saja tidak sampai membentuk lingkaran. *bisa dibayangin gak sih? Susah jelasinnya-_- pake khayalan sendiri aja lah ya*

"Jadi, sebenarnya memang kami yang membuat kekacauan di dorm ini karna kami kalah taruhan. Tolong jangan memotong perkataanku, Baekhyun dan Dio. Dan untukmu Tao Panda, berhenti menatap gege dengan pandangan seperti itu. Gege tau kalau gege sangat tampan.."

Baekhyun dan Dio hanya mengerucutkan bibir mereka karna kesal dengan Kris yang tau dengan sifat mereka berdua, yaitu memotong perkataan orang lain dan memberikan sejuta pertanyaan. Dan Tao? Kini si baby Panda itu hanya blushing karna malu ketahuan sedang menatapi sang namjachingu nya itu. Member lain? Mereka hanya memutar bola mata bosan dengan Kris yang tetap bisa berkata dengan narsisnya ditengah-tengah permbicaraan yang -menurut mereka- serius ini.

".. Kalian pasti bertanya tanya, taruhan apa yang kami maksud. Taruhan ini diberikan oleh Kyuhyun sunbae. Jadi, begini ceritanya..."

-FLASHBACK-

_Member EXO baru saja selesai latihan di ruang dance milik SM Entertainment. Yap, ada beberapa gerakan tambahan dan variasi di lagu 'MAMA' untuk perform mereka di Showcase nanti._

_"Hai.. Ah, apa kalian sudah mau kembali ke dorm?" Tanya salah satu sunbae mereka yang terkenal akan ke'evil'annya, siapa lagi kalau bukan magnae Super Junior. Cho Kyuhyun._

_"Eh? Kyuhyun Sunbae? Ne, kami sudah mau kembali ke dorm. Wae sunbae?" Tanya Suho sesopan mungkin._

_"Ani.. Apa aku boleh meminjam Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mereka. Bolehkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang memelas kepada ke-enam namja lainnya yang berstatus 'uke' dari ke-enam namja yang akan ia 'pinjam'._

_"Tentu boleh. Kalau begitu, kami akan menunggu saja disini" jawab Xiumin mewakili uke uke lainnya._

_"Eh?! Tidak usah! Kalian pasti lelah kan? Pulang saja duluan ke dorm" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab dengan cepat dengan tersenyum. Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Dio dan Tao hanya menangguk patuh, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sayang sekali mereka tidak melihat seringai 'evil' yang telah dikeluarkan Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Kyuhyun menatap hoobae nya yang ia 'pinjam', kemudian menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa yang kebetulan ada di dalam ruang dance itu._

_"Jadi, ada apa thih Kyuhyun thunbae?" Tanya Sehun dengan sedikit dingin karna kesal dipisahkan dengan Lulu-'nya'._

_"Mari bertaruh! Kalian harus mengeluarkan gombalan yang kalian punya kepada uke kalian masing-masing dan harus bisa melakukan 'this and that', tapi tanpa paksaan. Jika kalian menang -dalam artian berhasil melakukan 'this and that'- aku akan menuruti semua permintaan kalian. Jika kalah, kalian yang harus menuruti semua permintaanku." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan santai nya, walau seringai terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya._

_"Mwo?! Ta..tapi, bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu kami berhasil melakukan 'itu' dengan uke kami? Kan tidak mungkin direkam!" Tanya Kai sedikit frustasi -mungkin-._

_"Oh, tentang masalah itu ya? Gampang. Aku akan menanyakan nya langsung kepada uke kalian. Tidak ada masalah, kan?" Dengan entengnya Kyuhyun kembali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya._

_"Sunbae.. Kau.." -Chen_

_"SANGAT GILA!" -Chanyeol_

_"Yes I am~ jadi, bagaimana? Jika kalian menolak, aku akan bongkar semua rahasia kalian yang diam diam sering menatap yeoja genit. Memang sih dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kalau kalian sangat jijik, tapi aku tinggal bilang kepada uke kalian dengan tidak sesuai fakta yang ada. Bukankah memberi penjelasan kepada uke kita itu sangat susah? Bagaimana?_"

_Dengan terpaksa, Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun mengikuti taruhan 'gila' dari sunbae 'evil' mereka yang kelewatan ini. Dan sialnya lagi, mereka -Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun- kalah karna gagal mengajak uke mereka masing-masing melakukan 'this and that'. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kabar itu merasa sangat senang, dan akhirnya.._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_".._akhirnya kemarin, Kyuhyun Sunbae menyuruh kami untuk memporak poranda(?) kan dorm EXO. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun Sunbae menyuruh kami melakukan hal yang lebih 'gila' lagi, tapi dengan tatapan memelas yang dilakukan SeKaiYeol, Kyuhyun Sunbae mengurungkan niat 'gila' nya itu. Jadi, ya... Begitulah ceritanya." Kris pun mengakhiri dongeng (?) nya.

"Kris Ge.. Gege ngomong apa sih? Tao kok dari tadi bingung ya dengerin cerita gege?" Tanya Tao dengan polosnya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Tao dengan tangannya sendiri.

Uke lainnya yang sudah menganga mulutnya akibat penjelasan dari Kris, kini semakin mengangakan mulut mereka lebih lebar akibat mendengar penuturan dari Tao. Kris? Dia menatap Tao dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Siapa yang tidak sweatdrop jika memiliki namjachingu yang super polos seperti Tao?

"Tao.. Nanti minta Kris ge jelasin lagi ya ke Tao?" Kata Lay lembut kepada Tao, ya walaupun dia sedikit kesal dengan Suho-nya yang tidak menceritakan masalah ini kepadanya.

Tiba tiba, terdengar suara isakan.

"Apa yang kalian fikirkan? Kalian gila.." Lirih Baekhyun..

"hiks.. aku.. aku lelah jika harus seperti ini yeollie.. Tak bisakah kau waktu itu menolak saja?!" Lanjut Baekhyun yang kini sedang terisak karna sangat kesal dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera merengkuh Baekhyun yang sedang terisak dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kai-ah.. Kumohon, fikirkan keadaan kami juga.. Kau tau kan kita ada latihan hari ini? Aku lelah Kai.." Kata Dio sambil menunduk. Kai yang melihat Dio seperti itu hanya mampu menyesal, mengapa ia tidak mencoba menolak permintaan sunbae nya itu? Haahhh..

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

.

.

TBC

Special Thanks for:

**Tania3424, Shin Min Hwa, cassieYJS, ajib4ff, Jin Ki Tao, siscaMinstalove, awlia, Rara Byun, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Riyoung Kim, Time to Argha, ICE14, syarimd, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, ohristi95, My Jonggie, fantaosticpanda, TiiloveRyeoTao, laladwiputri, Oh Younghun, Devil Fujoshi, ayulopetyas11, vickykezia23, jennychan, Baby Himme, 3 WeYeEf.**

Last note: Menurut author ini udah lebih panjang dari yang chapter 1 nya, hehe^^ terimakasih banyak buat yang nungguin ff ini dan udah ngereview. Maaf ga bisa dibales satu satu *hug*

Don't forget to REVIEW~ *flying kiss*


	4. Chapter 3

Author : Baby Kyungie

Title : Punishment

Rate : T

Cast : exo official couple

AN : maafkan saya karna lama update nya T.T baiklah, dari pada menunda lagi, lebih baik langsung saja. Ikan sepat ikan gabus, makin cepat makin bagus~

Warning : exo yaoi! Don't like don't read!

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

"Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Dio, dan Tao. Bisa bicara sebentar mengenai masalah ini?" Ucap Xiumin.

Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Dio dan Tao hanya mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Xiumin ke arah dapur -bukan di dapur nya-. Chen, Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap uke mereka yang mulai menjauh. Ntah kenapa, kini perasaan ke-enam seme itu tidak enak dan mereka juga merasakan aura yang sedikit berbeda.

"Hyung.. Bagaimana ini? Mereka pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk kita." Ucap Kai dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Aku satu fikiran denganmu, Kai!" Kata Chen dan Sehun serempak.

"Hey hey, sudahlah. Jika mereka berencana untuk menghukum kita ber-enam, kita harus tetap melaksanakannya dengan lapang dada. Kekacauan ini kita yang membuat, kan? Wajar saja jika kita harus dihukum. Ya, walaupun bukan kita yang mau. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Tidak ada guna nya menghindar, kan?" Suho berkata bijak kepada anak-anak nya (?)

Bagaimana dengan Dduizhang Kris? Kris hanya memasang wajah datar, walaupun hati nya saat ini sedang gelisah mendengar perkataan Suho mengenai hukuman. Cih, dasar Dduizhang si poker face sejati -_- Kris takut jika ke-lima uke -yang menurut Kris- gila itu mempengaruhi Tao Panda nya yang polos untuk memberi hukuman Kris yang aneh-aneh karena Kris merupakan leader dan seharusnya tidak ikut-ikutan menghancurkan dorm. Kris segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua fikiran buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya dan berdoa semoga saja mereka -para seme- baik baik saja.

"Kim Jongdae / Oh Sehun / Wu Yi Fan / Kim Joon Myeon / Kim Jong In / Park Chanyeol!"

GLUP (?)

Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun menelan saliva mereka dengan susah, kemudian mereka serempak menoleh ke arah uke masing-masing.

GLUP (?)

Lagi-lagi mereka harus menelan saliva dengan susah. Kenapa? Kini, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Dio dan Tao sedang tersenyum -menyeringai- dengan hebatnya (?) kearah seme masing-masing. Dan kini, aura yang dikeluarkan oleh ke-enam uke ini sangat lah berbeda. Aura devil, mungkin? Jangan tanya mereka belajar tersenyum menyeringai seperti itu dari mana. Salahkan para seme pervert itu yang suka memperlihatkan seringai mesum yang menyeramkan kepada uke nya.

"Sebelumnya, kami ingin bertanya. Dimana saja tempat di dorm ini yang kalian hancurkan selain kamar?" Kata Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Um.. Di dapur" -Kai

"Ruang tamu di lantai 1" -Chen

"Kalau tidak thalah, halaman di belakang dorm juga" -Sehun

"Di halaman depan dorm juga sedikit kami hancurkan" -Chanyeol

"Toilet dan Kamar mandi lantai satu dan dua" -Suho

"Terakhir, seluruh lantai di dorm ini sudah kami berantaki, dan di ruang tv ini" Kris.

Fiuh fiuh~ seringai semakin terlihat jelas di bibir sexy (?) para uke.

"Sehunnie! Ayo ikut aku ke halaman di belakang dorm! Aku ingin sedikit 'bermain-main' denganmu~" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun hingga berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke halaman belakang bersama Sehun dan meninggalkan member lain nya.

"Kai! ayo kita ke dapur! Aku punya 'hadiah' special untukmu my beloved kkamjong~" Dio juga segera menarik Kai ke dapur.

Begitu pula Baekhyun yang mengajak Chanyeol ke halaman depan dorm dengan alasan 'berolahraga', Lay yang mengajak Suho ke toilet dan kamar mandi di lantai 1 dengan alasan 'bermain air', Xiumin yang mengajak Chen ke ruang tamu di lantai 1 dengan alasan 'ingin bermain dengan Chen'. Bagaimana dengan Tao? Tao hanya berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Kris. Kris tersenyum dalam hati karena Panda-nya tidak mengajak diri nya pergi seperti couple lain.

"Gege.." Ucap Tao sambil menyandarkan kepala nya di dada bidang Kris.

"Ada apa baby Panda? Hum? Katakan pada Gege apa yang Tao inginkan.. Anggap saja ini hadiah untuk Tao karena tidak mengajak Gege pergi seperti couple lain." Kris mengelus-elus rambut Tao dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Gege janji tidak akan menolak apa pun yang Tao inginkan?" Tao memasang tampang super polos.

Kris hanya mengangguk polos tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun kepada Tao. Dan... JDAARR (?) Tao mengangkat kepala nya yang menyandar di dada Kris, kemudian menatap mata Kris sambil menunjukkan seringai -yang menurut author dan Kris- lebih menyeramkan dari kelima uke lainnya.

"Gege..." Panggil Tao masih dengan seringai di bibir sexy nya :3

'_**Astaga.. Seperti nya aku salah pengertian dan salah memberi pilihan..**_' Batin Kris.

.

...

.

"Hey kkamjong! Cepat keluar dari kamar mandi! Mungkin sebentar lagi Lay ge dan Suho hyung akan 'bermain air' di sini! Yak kkamjong! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?!"

Apa? Siapa yang berteriak ini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan eomma EXO K si mata bulat, Do Kyungsoo. Dio sedari tadi menggedor-gedor kamar mandi yang di masuki oleh Kai. Pasal nya, sudah hampir setengah jam Kai masuk ke kamar mandi dan tidak keluar-keluar. Dio sampai naik darah dibuat nya.

"Aniya! Aku tidak mau keluar menggunakan kostum seperti ini!" Teriak Kai dari dalam Kamar Mandi.

Tunggu, apa yang Kai katakan barusan? Kostum? Kostum apa yang dibicarakan Kai?

.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Kai! ayo kita ke dapur! Aku punya 'hadiah' special untukmu my beloved kkamjong~" Dio juga segera menarik Kai ke dapur._

_Dio dan Kai berjalan dengan hati-hati saat memasuki dapur karena lantai dapur nya lumayan licin, mungkin akibat minyak goreng yang sengaja di tumpahkan._

_"Kai! Tunggu sebentar. Kau duduk dulu di meja makan. Oke?"_

_Kai mengangguk dan melangkah menuju meja makan, sedangkan Kyungsoo pergi ke meja kecil yang ada di samping meja. Kai hanya diam sambil sesekali menggerakan tangan nya seperti sedang dance._

_"Kkamjongie~"_

_Dio datang sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik yang betuliskan 'PORORO'._

_"Ini! Pakailah!" Dio memberikan kantung plastik itu kepada Kai. Kai menerima nya dengan kening berkerut._

_"Ini? Apa ini?"_

_"Itu kostum pororo yang sangat lucu. Anggap saja ini 'hadiah' kecil dariku. Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan gunakan kostum Pororo itu Kkamjong!" Dio menarik-narik lengan Kai agar segera masuk ke kamar mandi._

_"SHIREO! Aku tidak mau!" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya._

_"APA KATAMU?!" Kai menoleh ke arah Dio yang saat ini tengah memelototkan mata bulat nya itu sambil memegang spatula yang ntah dari mana asal nya. Terlihat sangat menyeramkan karena mata bulat itu seperti ingin melompat keluar dari tempat nya -_-_

_"A-arraseo.. Hehe, jangan marah Kyungie~ J-jangan tunjukan mata bulat mu yang melotot itu, kau membuatku ketakutan Chagi. Dan.. Singkirkan bayi spatula kita itu." Kai segera masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa berkomentar lagi karena takut melihat Dio-nya. Bahkan saking takutnya, Kai memanggil spatula kesayangan Dio dengan sebutan 'bayi spatula kita'. Dan setelah Kai masuk ke kamar mandi, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam sana hingga saat ini._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

.

CEKLEK!

Dio yang hendak menuju wastafel segera menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, namun tidak ada Kai yang keluar. Sekitar hampir sepuluh menit, tiba tiba saja Kai menyembulkan (?) kepala nya sedikit di dekat pintu.

"Dio hyung.." Kai memasang wajah memelas kepada Dio.

"Ne? Akhirnya kau membuka pintu itu. Aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa Kai u,u ayo ke sini!" Dio berrjalan mendekati Kai, hampir saja Kai menutup pintu itu kembali kalau saja Dio tidak menahan pintu itu dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Shireo hyung! Aku tidak mau keluar menggunakan kostum Pororo mu ini. Dan satu lagi, mana ada hadiah seperti ini!"

BRAK!

Ntah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Dio mendorong pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Kai saja sampai terbelalak. Dio tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Kai yang saat ini bisa dibilang, err.. Cute mungkin? Cute? Kenapa Cute?

Lihat saja sendiri. Kim Jong In. Seorang namja yang sehari-hari terkenal sangat cool, tampan dan berkharisma, kini menggunakan pakaian -seperti kostum boneka badut- Pororo berwarna biru. Jangan lupakan hoodie imut yang bersarang (?) di kepala nya, serta sepatu berbentuk kaki penguin yang terlihat sangat besar di kaki nya. Seorang Kai yang penuh kharisma turun derajat menjadi seorang Kai yang sangat Cute.

"Kyaa! Kau lucu sekali chagiya! Tidak salah aku membelikannya untukmu~ nah sekarang, bersihkan semua kekacauan yang ada di sini. Lap lantai dapur ini sampai bersih, kemudian cuci kain nya. Lalu, cuci semua tumpukan piring yang ada di sana. Setelah itu, susun di rak piring dengan rapi. Oh! Jangan lupa di keringkan terlebih dahulu. Dan ingat, jangan pernah sekali-kali mencoba untuk melepas kostum itu, atau..." Dio mengeluarkan smirk nya yang tidak pernah Kai ketahui sangat menyeramkan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"...atau kau akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' yang lebih mengesankan dari ini, Kim Jong In."

Oh-oh. Kai langsung membelalakan mata nya. Kai sangat tau jika Dio tidak perrnah main-main dengan ucapan nya di saat seperti ini. Dan dengan segera, Kai mengerjakan apa yang di suruh oleh Dio. Dio? Dia hanya duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan iPhone milik nya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Kai.

**'**_**Bagaimana nasib yang lain ya? Terutama Suho hyung, apa dia juga di beri 'hadiah' seperti ini oleh Lay ge yang lembut itu**__?_' Batin Kai penasaran.

Ckck, nikmati 'hadiah' yang diberikan oleh Kyungie-mu itu dengan ikhlas ya Kai, poor you~ Seperti yang fikirkan Kai, bagaimana nasib para seme di couple lain? Bernasib sama dengan diri nya atau tidak?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Maafkan author karena lama update. mau curhat dikit ya. jujur, saya sangat sedih. kenapa? karena banyak sekali silent readers di fanfic ini :( masa iya sih total dari bulan februari sampai hari ini viewers nya sudah sekitar 5777 viewers tapi yang review hanya 78 orang?! oh my god, tega bener kalian! untuk kalian yang sudah review terima kasih banyak ya 3 Saranghae~ *kiss bye* #plak!

Oh iya. ini sudah di panjangkan –menurut author-, maaf kalau aneh dan gaje~ Hope you like it! :D

Special Thanks for:

**Riyoung Kim, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Guest, ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic****, Tania3424, Ajib4ff, YuniNJ, Awlia, Guest, ICE14, SiscaMinstalove, MyJonggie, Jin Ki Tao, URuRuBaek, ohristi95, bubble gum bubble gum, Ryu, fantaosticpanda, Myn, Flory KaiSoo 121401, vickykezia23, parkleestan, ShizukaPark29** 3

Review Don't Forget^^ Thank you~ *flying kiss*


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Baby Kyungie

Title : Punishment

Rate : T

Cast : exo official couple

AN : maafkan saya karna lama update nya T.T baiklah, dari pada menunda lagi, lebih baik langsung saja. Ikan sepat ikan gabus, makin cepat makin bagus~

Warning : exo yaoi! Don't like don't read!

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

"Lay?" panggil Suho saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar mandi yang berada di lantai 1 dorm EXO.

"Hm?" Lay bergumam singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Suho.

Kenapa?

Karena Lay sedang mengamati isi kamar mandi yang sangat berantakan ini. Haruskah author jelaskan bagaimana keadaan kamar mandi nya? Maaf, author tidak bisa menjelaskan nya karena author sendiri speechless ==

"Suho hyung? Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Suho yang merasa dipanggil oleh namjachingu nya yang paling manis pun segera melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Lay. Suho berdiri di sebelah kanan Lay.

"Mau bermain air tidak, hyung?" Lay menoleh untuk melihat Suho. Suho yang seperti nya tau apa maksud Lay dengan 'bermain air' hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja aku mau," Suho berjalan ke dekat tangga, kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat Lay -di depan kamar mandi- dengan menyeret sebuah kursi.

"Nah Lay, duduklah di sini selama aku 'bermain air'. Arrachi?"

"E-eh?!" Lay sedikit melebarkan mata nya saat ia tahu ternyata Suho sudah mengetahui apa arti dari 'bermain air'. Suho terkekeh melihat reaksi Lay-nya yang sangat lucu di mata Suho.

"Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu, chagiya.. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu 'bermain air' itu adalah sebuah hukuman. Apa aku... benar?" Tanya Suho dengan nada yang sangat lembut seraya mendorong Lay pelan untuk duduk di kursi yang telah Suho bawa.

"I-iya.." Lay mengangguk pelan, kemudian menunduk dan menggigit bibir nya.

Suho yang melihat nya segera berlutut di hadapan Lay. Astaga! Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang pangeran dan putri, dengan pangeran yang berlutut di hadapan putri nya? Suho mengangkat dagu Lay menggunakan tangan nya, kepala Lay perlahan-lahan terangkat, hingga akhir nya kedua bola mata milik Suho dan Lay bertatapan.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu, Lay. Kau tahu kan, ini memang kesalahanku. Jadi wajar saja jika aku mendapatkan hukuman darimu. Sekarang, diam dan duduk di sini. Aku akan membersihkan kamar mandi ini sekarang. Arrachi?" Lay hanya mengangguk. Sungguh, Lay sangat beruntung memilik seorang namjachingu seperi Suho.

"M-maaf.." gumam Lay lirih, namun dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Suho.

"Maafkan aku karena harus memintamu 'bermain air'. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak tega, hyung. Sungguh.." Suho tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Nan gwaenchana Lay-ah.."

Kemudian, Suho mencium pipi Lay sekilas, kemudian berdiri sambil mengeluarkan ponsel serta dompet milik nya dari dalam saku celana nya, dan menyerahkan barang-barang tadi kepada Lay. Lalu, Suho melepas pakaian nya dan hanya meninggalkan boxer putih milik nya. Lay yang melihat Suho topless segera memalingkan wajah nya saat dirasa kedua pipi nya memanas. Dan benar saja, Suho bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Lay. Suho sebenarnya sangat ingin menggoda Lay, namun Suho tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk acara -mari-menggoda-Lay-yang-merona- (?)

Suho segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan kekacauan di sana dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Suho berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi dengan sebuah kantung pelastik di tangan nya.

"Lay.. Apa ini milikmu?" Tanya Suho. Lay yang sedang memainkan ponsel milik Suho pun mengangkat kepala nya, mata nya terbelalak kaget saat melihat kantung pelastik yang berada di tangan Suho. Dengan secepat kilat, Lay mengambil kantung pelastik itu dan menyembunyikan kantung plastik tadi di belakang badannya.

"Y-ya.. itu milikku." Lay mengusap tengkuknya. Kebiasaan Lay jika sedang gugup, dan Suho hafal sekali dengan itu.

"Untuk apa kau membeli baju renang... wanita?" Suho memicingkan mata saat melihat Lay yang sedikit gugup.

"I-itu.."

"Jangan bilang kau membelikan nya untukku agar aku bisa menggunakan nya disaat membersihkan kamar mandi ini?,"

BINGO!

Lay menatap Suho dengan mata yang –untuk kedua kali nya- terbelalak kaget. Lay tidak menyangka Suho benar-benar pintar!

"Aku benar lagi, ya?" Dan Lay pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Tapi.. aku tidak ingin melihat mu menggunakan baju renang wanita ini. Ini.. ini bukan ke- ah sudahlah! Inti nya Suho hyung tidak perlu menggunakan ini. Sekarang, lebih baik hyung lanjut membersihkan kamar mandi ini. Okay?"

Sebenar nya Suho masih penasaran dengan alasan Lay, tapi Suho hanya menurut dan lanjut membersihkan kamar mandi itu disertai dengan Lay yang memotret dirinya menggunakan ponsel milik Lay sendiri.

'_**ntah cuma perasaanku saja, atau memang ada sesuatu yang ganjal?**__' _Suho mulai membatin.

'_**mungkin setelah selesai membersihkan kamar mandi ini, Lay mau menjelaskan nya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ya nasib seme yang lain?**_' Dan selanjutnya, Suho pun benar-benar fokus untuk membersihkan kamar mandi itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun diam mematung saat melihat halaman depan di dorm mereka. Kenapa? Karena halaman itu kini dipenuh dengan sampah basah yang sangat bau dan banyak. Author ulangi, HALAMAN ITU DIPENUHI DENGAN SAMPAH BASAH YANG SANGAT BAU DAN BANYAK. Untung nya, SM Entertainment memberi pagar tinggi di sekitar dorm mereka, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat bangunan dorm mereka –kecuali memanjat pagar itu-. Baekhyun segera menutup hidung nya ketika bau tak sedap menyapa indra penciuman nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka halaman ini sangat kotor dan- uh! Sangat bau! Aigoo, bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan sampah basah sebanyak ini?!" Baekhyun bermonolog ria dengan pelan.

"Baekkie chagiya~ kau tega sekali..."

Seketika Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang bersembunyi- bukan bersembunyi, tepat nya seperti mengintip Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar, namun dalam hati nya, Baekhyun sedang terkikik geli.

"Apa maksud mu, Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol pun dengan langkah malu malu (?) berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Dan seketika itu juga, Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam hati saat melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti... petugas kebersihan?

Baiklah, jadi Chanyeol menggunakan baju berwarna oranye (model nya bayangin baju pemadam kebakaran) dengan sepatu boot yang sedikit kebesaran di kaki nya. Jangan lupakan topi petani (?), sarung tangan, serta masker yang belum terpasang dengan benar. Bisakah kalian bayangkan? Tidak? Sepertinya lebih baik jangan membayangkan seorang Chanyeol yang biasa nya menggunakan '_**Hip Hop Style**_' turun pangkat menjadi 'calon petugas kebersihan'. Bukankah sedikit mengerikan (?).

"Kenapa aku harus menggunakan pakaian seperti ini, eoh?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada dan raut wajah yang kesal. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak 'meledak' karena tertawa, untung nya Baekhyun sering mengamati wajah datar Kai, Sehun, ataupun Kris, jadi ia bisa sedikit meniru tampang '_**poker face**_' mereka.__ckck -_-

"Memang nya kenapa? Daripada aku suruh kau menggunakan bikini. Kau mau, eoh?" Baekhyun menjawab masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"M-mwo?! Tentu saja tidak! Tapi kau bilang- maksudku kau mengajakku untuk berolahraga, kan?! Yang namanya berolahraga mana ada menggunakan pakaian aneh seperti ini. Dan juga, kenapa kau tidak.. o-ow.."

Chanyeol berhenti berbicara saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini menampakkan _**smirk**_ nya. Dan.. astaga! Kini Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu!

'_**Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau sangat bodoh dan dengan mudah nya tertipu saat Baekkie menggunakan jurus **_puppy eyes_** andalannya saat dia mengajakmu berolahraga dan menyuruhmu menggunakan pakaian ini?! Ini sudah pasti jebakan. Yang dia maksud berolahraga disini.. sepertinya olahraga membersihkan sampah-sampah basah di halaman dorm yang lumayan luas ini. ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT, BODOH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYADARINYA, EOH?!**_' batin Chanyeol miris.

"Sudah selesai mengoceh dan membantin menyadari 'keanehan' ini, Park Chanyeol?"

GULP!

Chanyeol menelan saliva nya kasar, kemudian mengangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

'_**Sial! Kenapa dia bisa tahu?!**_' lagi-lagi Chanyeol membatin.

Baekhyun menggunakan masker yang berada di saku nya, kemudian memberi Chanyeol instruksi untuk segera menggunakan masker milik nya juga. Setelah itu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan duluan dengan tangan nya yang menarik tangan Chanyeol agar namja tiang itu bisa mengikuti nya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan kembali."

Baekhyun berjalan ke bagian samping dorm mereka, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di dekat tumpukkan sampah.

'_**astaga, kenapa dia jahat sekali menyuruhku menunggu di dekat tumpukan sampah ini,**_' lagi-lagi Chanyeol membatin. Chanyeol menebar pandangannya ke seluruh halaman dorm yang kelewat baud an kotor ini.

'_**aish! Kim Jong In dan Oh Sehun sialan! Lihat kan sekarang siapa yang akan kelelahan akibat ide gila mereka berdua?!**_' hey, kenapa Chanyeol memaki-maki Kai dan Sehun?

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Suho dan Kris baru saja datang dengan dua buah truk pengangkut sampah. Jangan salah, sampah yang mereka bawa merupakan sampah basah yang tidak bisa di daur ulang lagi dan yang pasti sangat bau, dan jumlah nya sangat banyak. Ingin tahu bagaimana Suho dan Kris mendapatkan sampah-sampah itu? Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah memesan nya kepada petugas kebersihan setempat! Dan jangan salah, Kyuhyun juga membayar sampah-sampah itu dan berpesan agar sampah-sampah tadi di antar ke dorm EXO._

_Sampah-sampah itu kini sudah ada di halaman dorm EXO, untung saja kedua truk tadi bisa masuk ke sana, jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mengangkut sampah-sampah tadi -_- Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang ada di sana pun segera menghampiri Suho dan Kris yang baru saja menutup gerbang saat truk kedua tadi keluar. Chen sendiri sedang 'mengurus' ruang tamu di lantai satu._

"_Kalian ber-empat, bisa mengurus sampah-sampah ini kan? Ada yang harus aku lakukan di atas. Selamat bekerja." Dan Kris pun berlalu menuju lantai dua._

"_Astaga, maaf. Seperti nya aku tidak bisa membantu kalian. Kyuhyun hyung bilang tugasku di kamar mandi, dan aku belum 'membenahi' kamar mandi di lantai satu dan dua sama sekali. Maafkan aku. Fighting Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun!" setelah membungkuk, Suho pun pergi masuk ke dalam dorm._

_Dan akhirnya, tingal lah Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun yang berada di halaman dorm itu bersama tumpukan sampah dan dingin nya malam._

"_Baiklah hyungdeul, mari kita bergerak sekarang! Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan bersama tumpukan sampah."_

"_Ah! Sehun-ah! Bagaimana kalau kita sebar tumpukan sampah ini di seluruh halaman dorm dengan merata? Daripada hanya merapikan nya saja, bagaimana?" Kai memberi Sehun usul dan di angguki tanda setuju oleh Sehun. Bodoh nya, Chanyeol yang menjadi manusia tertua di antara mereka bertiga juga menyetujui usul Kai._

"_Benar juga. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada hanya menyusun nya. Anggap saja kita sedang bermain (?)"_

_Sudah setengah jam mereka memindahkan sampah-sampah basah itu, tiba-tiba saja, ponsel milik Sehun dan Kai sama-sama berbunyi. Dan kedua maknae itu pun membaca pesan yang masuk di ponsel mereka._

"_Chanyeol hyung! Maaf, Kyuhyun hyung bilang aku harus 'memasak' di dapur. Aku pergi dulu ne? bye!"_

"_Nah hyung, kurasa kau harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Kyuhyun hyung juga mengirimiku pesan dan dia bilang aku harus 'bermain' halaman belakang dorm. Annyeong hyung!"_

_Dan jadi lah Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu sendiri karena Kai yang kata nya harus 'memasak' di dapur dan Sehun yang kata nya harus 'bermain' di halaman belakang._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_**.**_

"Sial, seandainya aku tidak menuruti kedua bocah gila itu!" rutuk Chanyeol.

"EHM-!" Baekhyun berdeham, membuat Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu Yeollie. Sekarang pergi bersihkan halaman dorm ini sampai bersih dan tidak bau lagi!" bentak Baekhyun sambil memberikan seperangkat alat kebersihan (?) yang kira-kira Chanyeol butuhkan,

"T-tapi Baek-"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN PARK CHANYEOL! PERGI BERSIHKAN HALAMAN DORM, SEKARANG!"

Dan setelah dibentak dan di beri _**deathglares**_ gratis dan yang pasti nya menyeramlan oleh Baekhyun-nya, Chanyeol lari tunggang langgang seperti orang yang baru saja melihat setan dan segera membersihan halaman depan dorm itu dengan khidmat dan tanpa berani protes sedikitpun -_- Baekhyun sendiri hanya duduk di teras dorm sambil membaca majalah favourite nya, namun terkadang juga dia melirik Chanyeol.

'_**KENAPA AKU SANGAT SIAL?!**_' jerit Chanyeol frustasi di dalam hati. Ckck, poor you Park Chanyeol~

.

.

**TBC**

Maafkan author karena lama update

Ini sudah di panjangkan –menurut author-, maaf kalau aneh dan gaje~ Hope you like it! :D

Special Thanks for:

**Ajib4ff, SiscaMinstalove, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, ShizukaPark29, YuniNJ, Tania3424, Park Ha Woo, MyJonggie, ****Riyoung Kim, ghea. , maudy, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, baconeggyeol, salvia, haehyukyumin, ****parkleestan, ayulopetyas11, sider nongol, Oh SeHan, , Shin Min Hwa, RinDaesung0910, DevilFujoshi, Vicky98Amalia, baby krease, Ai Zhi Lan, Ryu, ****edogawa ruffy, Guest, rin ran run, Vicky, .5, summerbaek, riesti **3

Review Don't Forget^^ Thank you~ *flying kiss*


End file.
